Alternate Ed
by FelineGal
Summary: an Ed from an alternate universe falls through a well that links all the universes, now he and the original Eds must travle through the multiverse in order to get the alternate Ed to his universe


**Prologue**

Ed, Edd & Eddy were sitting on a hill, watching the sunset

"guys, do you ever wonder if there are alternate universes?" Ed asked suddenly,

"No" Eddy answered

"not really" Edd replied "why do you ask?"

"i got a new comic book about them" Ed replied

"i should have known" Edd mumbled "it would be interesting if there were alternate universes"

"yeah, like there could be one were we're all the opposite gender" Ed said "and maybe one where we act the opposite, you know like what that boomerang from the episode 'Hand me down Ed' did?"

"Don't remind me" Eddy growled

"I'm not going to think about a universe where I'm always naked" Edd stated

"there might even be a universe were we're all animals" Ed continued ignoring the two "or Halloween creatures"

"that sounds neat!" Eddy commented "You might be a Frankenstein, Double-D might be the zombie of some mad scientist.."

"that sounds very interesting" Edd commented, they all shared ideas about what other universes there could be

"i really hope there is at least one alternate universe" Ed said and stared off into space. Meanwhile in. you guessed it! An alternate universe, there was another Ed watching the sunset, he looked just like the original, except he had short orange hair, he had an old claw mark on his cheek, his jacket was dark-green and the stripes were black, his shirt was dark-red & black & his pants were dark-indigo. A figure walked up to Ed, the dimming light made it hard to see but every time he moved you could hear metal clanking, you might suggest that he's a robot but he was defiantly human

"Ed" the Figure said in a cold & slightly hissing voice that vaguely sounded like Edd's, Ed jerked in surprise and looked at the figure "it's almost time for the hunt"

"yes sir" Ed said as he got up "I'll go get ready, sir" with that Ed walked off

"don't be late" the figure growled, and for special affects the camera zoomed in on his eyes, one was almost closed and there was a scar on it, as if some sort of creature had scratched him, the other was dark-blue, but it kinda makes me think about blood, I guess its a blood-blue?*shrugs*. Back to alternate Ed. He climbed into his room. It was mostly purple like the original's but there weren't any posters, it was cleaner & there were 3 chickens in a cage next to a bag of feed. Ed reached into the bag & put some feed in the bowl

"i have to go now, hopefully I'll see you in the morning, Gertrude, Gretchen, Bridget" Ed said, then walked over to the closet, he shed his clothes then opened the closet, he put on a leather shirt and leather pants, then slipped on some boots, they were leather on the inside and were metal on the outside, it looked like they had claws, then he strapped on some metal plates onto his arms, legs, elbows & knees like armor, then he strapped on his chestplate, leather on the inside, metal on the outside, with the Chinese symbol for wolf on the front, then he slipped on some gloves, leather on the inside, metal on the outside, with long flexible claws above each finger, then he put on his helmet, leather on the inside & metal on the outside, it was in the shape of a wolf's head. He climbed out of his room and walked towards the forest.

"'bout time you showed up" Kevin complained when Ed met up with them, this Kevin looked the same as the original, if he was in his normal attire they'd be darker colors & he had his hair in a ponytail, right now he was wearing armor that looked like Ed's but the claws on the boots were bigger, the Chinese symbol on his chestplate was that of the cheetah and his helmet was the shape of a Cheetah's head

"Silence Kevin!" the figure from earlier growled, he was in the shadows so it was still hard to make out any details except for his good eye "he wasn't late"

"Hey!" Said a voice they all looked in the direction of the voice to see Jonny, he was also wearing armor, the claws on his gloves & boots were big and there were strips of metal on the arm plates making it look like he had wings, the Chinese symbol on his chestplate was that of the hawk and his helmet was the shape of a hawks head, in his normal attire his shirt was black & his pants were dark-blue, he had some short brown hair "there's poisonous powder on this bush, Nazz must have been here"

"Nazz!" Kevin growled "that butterfly demon is gonna pay!"

"Yeah, Yeah, we know" Eddy said, in his normal attire his clothing was the same as the original's but with darker colors, his hair was dark-blue almost black, right now he was also in armor but the leather was white unlike the others' which was brown, the Chinese symbol on Eddy's chestplate was the tiger symbol and his helmet was the shape of a tiger's head "you want revenge on her for dumping you two years ago"

"Enough" The figure growled "it's time for the hunt" the others nodded and spread out through the forest. An hour or two passed & Ed was deep in the forest, nearing Nazz's lair. He walked through a bush and Nazz jumped out in front of him, he yelped & jumped back in surprise, then regained his composure and got into a fighting stance

"did I scare you Wolfey?" Nazz teased, her skin was yellow and she had black arms & legs with claws, her eyes were pinkish-red with black irises she also had fangs, butterfly antennae & pink Butterfly wings with purple spots, she wore some leaves to cover up her.. lower body. Ed growled, he didn't like being called 'Wolfey'

"Your going down Nazz" Ed growled

"you'll have to catch me first" Nazz said then flew off, Ed leaped from branch to branch until he knocked Nazz out of the sky, they tussled until they hit the ground with Ed on top, they tussled some more and were soon doing Hand-to-Hand combat, Nazz punching and occasionally kicking, while Ed blocked and backed up. Soon they were on a small cliff, there was an old well covered up by thorns but only Nazz noticed the well, while Ed was distracted with her hand attacks, she slipped her foot behind his then tripped him and he fell into the well, Nazz wiggled her antennae sending poisonous powder down into the well "that should take care of him" she flew off chuckling slightly, unaware of the supernatural property's the Well Possessed

[End prologue]


End file.
